hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger
Description Mortal Kombat vs A Nightmare on Elm Street! Two mighty Hellspawns slash into Death Battle! Get ready for Freddy, Scorpion! Interlude Wiz: Hell. The complete opposite of Heaven. Boomstick: Instead of angels, down in Hell are demons, lava and evil. Wiz: However, when these two combatants died, they reemerged as two legendary Hellspawns. Boomstick: Scorpion, the ninja spectre of Mortal Kombat... Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood slasher. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Scorpion Wiz: Before he became the ninja spectre of Mortal Kombat, Hanzo Hasashi was born into the Shirai Ryu clan and quickly became their greatest ninja. Boomstick: As a testament to his ninja skill, he was given the codename Scorpion. Then one day, he was given a mission by the sorcerer Quan Chi to steal a map from the Shaolin Temple. Turns out it was a trap and he was murdered by the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero. Soon, he killed Scorpion's family and clan and tricked Scorpion into thinking that Sub-Zero was responsible for their deaths. ' ''Wiz: Being a hell-spawned spectre, Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from, literally dragging others to Hell. '''Boomstick: Scorpion's signature move is shooting a kunai spear at the opponent and pulling them toward him to give them a sweet uppercut to the jaw. He carries one in each wrist, though he usually sticks to just one. Scorpion can also use several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes. Wiz: Scorpion is also skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts. He also slides across the ground to trip his opponents and avoid projectiles, and while airborne, he can throw his opponents right back down to the ground. Boomstick: GET DOWN THERE! Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion's demonic power and his strength rises simply by being there. Boomstick: Scorpion is a near-unstoppable fury-ridden fighter. He's conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi Han in the Netherrealm. But as I said, Quan Chi was the murderer of Scorpion's family and clan. Wiz: And as powerful a warrior Scorpion is, he is easily manipulated by Quan Chi. So much so that the only way he learned the truth about the death of his clan was when Quan Chi told him... right before ordering him to kill the younger Sub-Zero. Villain fail. Boomstick: He's never had any luck in beating Mortal Kombat's poster monk or in beating its thunder god, was overpowered by the two Oni Drahmin and Moloch, and when he was granted with the power to defeat the dragon king Onaga, he never managed to pull it off. He has also been bested and killed by the younger Sub-Zero since then. Wiz: But you would have to be seriously brave or seriously daft to fight this hellfire ninja. Scorpion: I am Scorpion... vengeance will be mine! Freddy Krueger Wiz: Fredrick Charles Krueger's biological mother, Amanda Krueger was a nun, who gave birth to Freddy, after she was raped hundreds of times after being accidentally locked in a cell of psychotic men in the 1940s. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought him a freak. Boomstick: He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Wiz: Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. '' '''Boomstick: Freddy's a good father, isn't he?' Wiz: A little while later, Freddy got caught trying to kill the Blocker twins, 2 sisters who happened to be the daughters of Lt. Blocker, a cop. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town, and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, 3 dream demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal so that he could come back as a demon and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where they cannot protect themselves; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. Boomstick: From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Wiz: Freddy's signature weapon is his clawed glove, which he can use to slash and stab his victims. He can also manipulate the dream world in any way he wants, such as sucking them into a bed, a comic book or a videogame, making them fall, extending himself, or turning them into a insects. On some occasions, he can possess people, though unlike when Jason does this in Jason Goes to Hell, the victim can survive. Boomstick: Freddy is impossible to kill in the Dream World. He can teleport, possesses telekinetic abilities, can regenerate his arms if severed, and can stun his victims with some... green thing. Wiz: However, he has normal human vulnerabilities in the normal world. He also seems to hate fire, as it is what the parents used to burn him alive. Boomstick: If a person touches fire or anything burning hot, it can take them out of the dream world. Freddy also cannot leave Springwood unless inside the dreams of someone who is, in which case he still cannot invade other people's dreams unless the one whose mind he is inside is related to him. Wiz: But he makes up for those faults by nearly beating Jason Voorhees in their first fight and having 43 kills under his belt. Boomstick: You better pray you don't have nightmares after watching a scary movie. Freddy Krueger: You are all my children now. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Scorpion faces off with Sub-Zero. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Scorpion shoots a kunai spear at Sub-Zero, but it passes through him, leaving Scorpion confused. Scorpion then removes his mask and sets Sub-Zero ablaze. But the flames seem to intensify after a few seconds and Sub-Zero's physical form changes into Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger: Hello... Scorpion. Scorpion: How do you know my name? Freddy Krueger: Oh... nothing in particular. I just know. Scorpion: Have we crossed paths before? Freddy Krueger: Maybe we have. Maybe we haven't. But one thing's for sure... Blood magically appears on Freddy Krueger's clawed glove as he points it at Scorpion. Freddy Krueger: I want to play a game. FIGHT! Freddy Krueger tries to stab Scorpion with his clawed glove, but Scorpion teleports. Just as Freddy Krueger turns around, Scorpion knees him in the lower jaw with enough force to send him flying into the air. Scorpion then fires his kunai spears at Freddy Krueger's stomach and skull before slamming him down on his head, breaking his neck. Just as Freddy Krueger gets up, Scorpion teleports right in front of him and roundhouse kicks him. Freddy Krueger spits out a tooth before stabbing Scorpion in the stomach with his clawed glove. He then slashes Scorpion before stabbing him in the ribs with his clawed glove and slashing the side of his skull. Scorpion teleports behind Freddy Krueger and slashes his back with a katana. Freddy Krueger turns around and tries to impale Scorpion's skull, but Scorpion teleports. Scorpion tries to slash Freddy Krueger with his katana, but Freddy Krueger impales his leg. Scorpion gets down on one knee as Freddy Krueger raises his clawed glove to end the fight right there. Freddy Krueger: Game over, Scorpion. Scorpion suddenly grabs the razors on Freddy Krueger's glove. Scorpion: YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL! Scorpion then opens a portal to the Netherrealm and drags them both into it. In the Netherrealm, Scorpion and Freddy Krueger face off again. Freddy Krueger frowns. Freddy Krueger: Ripoff. Scorpion abruptly teleports in front of Freddy Krueger and punches him in the stomach and skull before teleporting behind him and shooting his kunai spear, impaling him. He then drags him close to him and punches him in the back of the skull. He then slashes Freddy Krueger with a katana before teleporting in front of him and uppercutting him. Freddy Krueger gets up as Scorpion runs toward him, katana ready. However, Freddy Krueger forces the katana out of Scorpion's hands and slashes him twice before kicking him back. Freddy Krueger tries to impale Scorpion with his clawed glove, but Scorpion removes his mask and sets Freddy Krueger ablaze. Freddy Krueger: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS?! Scorpion then fires his kunai spear at Freddy Krueger's skull and tears it off. He throws Freddy Krueger's decapitated head into the lava as Freddy Krueger's headless body is reduced to a skeleton. K.O.! Results Boomstick: I really don't wanna go to Hell when I die, Wiz. Wiz: I'm sure you won't. Anyway, Freddy Krueger may have had the edge in intelligence, but Scorpion trumped him in everything else. Boomstick: Sure Freddy Krueger can fight the likes of Jason Voorhees, but Scorpion has way more combat experience. It doesn't help that Freddy Krueger is weak against fire, an element Scorpion uses in combat. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Freddy Kruger is mortal in the real world, while Scorpion's power increases when he's in the Netherrealm. Scorpion also has better strength, speed and durability than Freddy Krueger and Freddy Krueger's clawed glove was no match for Scorpion's varied weaponry. Boomstick: Freddy Krueger just couldn't dream of winning this fight. Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. Advantages & Disadvantages Scorpion + More experienced + Fire is a HUGE trump card + Netherrealm>Dream World + Katana>Clawed glove + Stronger + Faster + More durable - Is fairly hot-headed (Get it?), which would prove problematic to Scorpion Freddy Krueger + Smarter + Had loads of advantages in the Dream World + A bit unpredictable - At best, could only incapacitate Scorpion - Not as durable - Not as strong - Not as fast - Less experienced - Scorpion had loads of fire abilities, which would screw up Freddy badly - Netherrealm>Dream World Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An animatronic bear abruptly screams at the camera. Then an animatronic chicken, rabbit and fox enter the office. The power runs out, trapping the four animatronics. Category:Death Battles